Middle School Love
by The-fault-in-dauntless-tribute
Summary: Kim Crawford is just starting middle school. She has the perfect school life, many friends, good grades and always seem happy. But her house life not so much. What will happen went she meets Jack Brewer? Will her two worlds collide? Read to find out! (Sorry I suck at summaries) T for language
1. Author's Note

**Hey guys. So its kicklover2002 but with just a different name. My story got deleted somehow so I'm rewriting it with a different title. I'll try to make it the same but i cant make any promises. Sorry guys. bye!**


	2. Best Friends

**Hey guys. heres the first chapter of the story. no mean comments plz. plz enjoy**

* * *

I woke up with my cousin telling me to wake up. i groan not wanting to get out of my cozy warm bed. then i remember it was the first day of school. _YES! I FINALLY GET TO SEE MY GIRLS!" _i ran down my bunk bed and ran into the bathroom. when i got out and got dressed in my uniform ( kims_school_uniform/set?id=110694487) i could wear khaki pants but since its the first day i decided not to. then i woke up my dad and ate breakfast. when i got to school i saw my best friends in the whole world, Amanda Anderson and Grace Doyle. "Hey chicas, how was your summer?" asked Grace. Grace had medium length black hair that had a small curl. Grace is the youngest and the shortest of the group. born September 21 and was half mexican and half white but she looks mainly white but is hella proud of being mexican so she tries talking spanish whenever she can. shes the fashionista and the dancer and the craziest one of the group. shes really outgoing. Amanda is half filipino and half mexican. she isnt that ouutgoing but is more than me. she is hilarious and shes been my friend the longest. shes more serious than Grace when needed. but i love my girls with all my heart. theyre my sisters in good and in bad. dont know what ill do if i ever loose them.

* * *

**Thats all for today. i promise i will update this time and not wait for like almost a whole year. sorry guys bye**


	3. First Period, New Faces

**Hey guys. heres the second chapter. again no mean comments. enjoy**

* * *

i walk in my first period class, social studies with Mr. Miles. when i enter i notice my friend, Alyssa Rodriguez and Nikki Espinoza. Mr. Miles told us to pick our seats while we wait for the bell to ring. i sit next to Nikki and Alyssa is behind us. when Mr. Miles tell us where we sit, Alyssa ended up on one side of the room, Nikki ended up in the middle of the room, and i ended up on the other side by the door. i noticed a boy with shaggy brown hair sitting diagonal from me. he looks really familiar.

_did he go to the fifth grade spring concert that was held here last year?_

no, that guy had bangs remember?

_imagine this guy with bangs kimberly._

OH YEAH! lemme ask him first so i dont sound weird.

_aight_

"Ok class quiet down, imma go through the rules and then you guys could get to know your partner and then you guys will get your first outline." Mr. Miles said. _Fun_ i though. i was going to get my pencil when i heard someone ask me

"Hey can i borrow a pencil?" i look up and noticed the shaggy haired boy looking at me. _what doesnt he have a pencil on the _first _day of school? _

"um yeah sure, here ya go" i said while handing him a pencil. he gave me a smile and turned around. _weird. _

Mr. Miles gave us the rules and we had to fill them out with the correct answer. then we got a worksheet to answer about our partners.

"hiya, im Aaliyah, so lets get to work." i learned that Aaliyah has a little brother and seems really cool. We became friends quickly. then Mr. Miles handed out the outlines and we did that til the end of class. _Ring, ring,ring. _class ended and i didnt get to ask the kid what i was gonna ask him. ill just do it tomorrow. i headed to second period.

* * *

**AND CUT! thats it for today ppl. ik nt tat much but ill update soon. bye!**


	4. First Day

**Hey guys! please dont kill me. i started school and i barely have time to write. also i just went through a break up and i learned some awful things (if you wanna know my awful story of my breakup read the author's note at the bottom) anyways tis is gonna b a small chapter cuz i hav to do homework still. ENJOY!**

* * *

When i got to Mrs. Gracia, i noticed Grace is in this class.

"Hey Grace" I call out for her.

'hey kim. i heard this teacher is really mean and hella strict" _Yay another Ms. Rivera_

"She sounds like Ms. Rivera." i tell Grace. Ms. Rivera was my 5th grade teacher. she was mean and strict, but shes pretty cool, as long as you dont get on her nerves, youre ok.

"ok class. you guys can choose where to sit for now, if that doesnt work then ill change your seats." Said Mrs. Gracia. "oh and you pronounce my name gracia not garcia. its like saying thank you in spanish but without the s at the end."

she gave us a worksheet about instructions and rules and all the first day at a new school shiz. next thing you know im walking to my 4th period class, science with Mr. Umberger. Mr. Umberger is so far my favorite teacher. then i have lunch. i sit with Amanda and Grace. then during 5th period i have Pre-Algebra because im a nerd and i really like algebra. i have it with Mr. Umberger again. then for 6th period i have PE with Ms. Henderson. i notice shaggy hair boy is here. i go with alyssa because i have this class with her also. we go through the syllabus for the whole period. the for 7th period i have Mr. Ferraira intermediate band. i play the flute. i noticed shaggy hair boy is in this class also and that he plays the clarinet. _just like the boy at the spring concert. _next thing i know school is over. _well that was an interesting first day of school._

* * *

**AND CUT! Ok my lil pansycakes (if you read divergent youll know what i mean), here's my story about my breakup. so before school, my ex called me over so i went. then he said "hey i hope we can still be friends, but im breaking up with you." and i was lyk "sure" then he hugged me. i told my friends n they were saying wt they were gonna do to him. i told them not to because cmon they cant beat him up just because he broke up with me. then i was mad cuz the night b4 his friend (danny) had called me a bish for no reason n i thought he told my ex (shane) to breakup with me for the reason tothe day of today i know nothing about. i had pe 2nd period with danny n we were running n he kept trying to talk to me but i ran away cuz i was mad at him. then after the run my friend told me danny told her that shane was ****retarded for breaking up with me. so then danny had nothing to do with. then at lunch my friend kayleen told me tat shane had told her tat he broke up with me cuz he told his sister and his sister told his dad (who is an ass wipe) so he had to break up with me. but then in my science class his friend told me that shane told him tat he was just dating me to help danny. so i felt used and i got pissed. then my friend anise asked shane is he dated me cuz he reallly liked me or bcuz he was usin me and he said that he actually did like me and he didnt know why people would say that. but like 5 months ago i let him borrow my book n everything i ask him for it he cnt look at me in the eye and im really confused and frustraited so if you guys hav any tips plz PM me. thanks**

**GOODNITE MY PANSYCAKES**


End file.
